Island Goddess
by mermaidsnvampires8
Summary: Forks never happened. Instead Bella is a kick ass Goddess with an unkown past with Emmett. Title explains the rest. Not sure how this will end. Help appreciated.


1

As I lay awake in the middle of the night in my warm bed I felt a tugging at the corner of my mind. I couldn't figure out what was causing it. If someone was in my territory I would know. But this was different. Weird. Then a thought hit me. What if it wasn't human? Or not human anymore. That wouldn't alert my wards as anything too drastic. But if it was a visitor, why didn't they just come to my house? Of course I never had visitors, so what could it be?

It could be a poacher just fishing. But in the middle of the night? Not likely. My waters were treacherous. I tried ignoring the pull but when I did it got stronger and became more annoying. Then I felt the wards give me a grave message, which they only did when there was serious danger. It wasn't a verbal message, just a feeling. But not my own feeling. It was anger and hatred, and almost jealousy. That made me bolt up in bed and run to the stables. As I ran through my house to the back I glanced at the pictures of me and my daughter Emma. Her father, Emmett, died from a bear attack before I was able to tell him of the pregnancy. But as Emmett and everything else in my life, she was ripped away from me. Killed by a coven of bloodthirsty newborn vampires.

I banished the thoughts from my mind and concentrated on the now. I realized I was only wearing a black sports bra and black spankee shorts, but it didn't matter. I quickly grabbed my sword from the shelf and unlocked the stable door. My horse felt my worry and was ready for my call. I held the sword in my right hand, grabbed the brilliantly white horses mane and swung myself on top. We rode out of the stable house and headed for the beach. I felt the strong muscles of my white horse flew between my legs and I remembered the day Emma named him for me. Cobalt. Emma was slightly color blind so she always thought that he looked blue. So she named him Cobalt.

Back to reality Bleu, I thought to myself and I rode Cobalt along the sand and ocean water. Cobalt's hooves slapped against the shallow ocean water, making it spray against my legs lightly. It was refreshing. Almost half an hour later as I neared my territory's edge, I saw bodies up ahead. Seven people were tied to a very sacred tree that was virtually indestructible. As I neared I saw an eight body standing before them, and I recognized the over sized muscles and grotesque face. Ares was pushing his limits once again. He just didn't know when to give up.

"GET OFF MY TERRITORY!"I yelled at him once I was within sight and ear range. He may be a God, but he only had a one thought mind.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little sea shell queen." he grinned and used the name he had been calling me for centuries. Just because I was a mermaid Goddess doesn't mean we worship seashells. Pissed me off. Cobalt was jittery and wouldn't stand still as I looked at his captives. Obviously they were vampires. The creatures Ares was most jealous of. They were chained to my tree and blindfolded.

"Better watch your tongue or you might just swallow your words." I said. It was kind of old talk meaning keep talking and you're dead.

"Make me. I'd enjoy a good fight." he snickered at me. Ares was extremely sexist. So no matter how many times I kick his ass and win, it never registers that I'm better than him. So almost immediately I dismounted Cobalt and shot straight for him. Milliseconds later he was on the ground with wide eyes.

"You've been pushing my button for centuries and it still never registers that I'm a better fighter than you no matter what you say or think. Its time you realize that you can't just walk into another Gods territory for the fun of it." I said and kicked him when he tried getting back up. He winced as my power began tripling with the ocean water pooling at my feet.

"I am a true God. I was born a God! You, you are nothing." he snarled as he stood. Yes, I wasn't born a God, but I wasn't given my powers for nothing.

"Then why is it, that it's you always going home bloody?" I asked snarkily. I took a step forward and Ares stiffed in defense. A sword appeared in his hand and was, as always, bulbous and heavy. I chuckled as we began sparring nastily. He lunged and I blocked and went in to him with the butt of my sword and made him stumble backwards, deeper into the cold ocean. I made the water rise and made the waves more powerful. They hit him constantly, making him lose his balance. We sparred some more and he managed a small love scratch with his sword. I smiled at the feeling of the water running up my body to heal the wound he made. My anger rose and my power went with it. I hit and plunged with my sword and gave him a nasty blow to the chest. He watched in astonishment as gold blood seeped from the wound. He snarled at me.

"This isn't over." he growled.

"Going back home to cry to your mommy that you lost against a girl? Again?" I snickered. He growled and left in a ball of white and red light. I chuckled and turned towards the beach. Then saw the vampires trying to get free of the chains. Forged chains made by the Cyclops' were indestructible and impenetrable.

"What have we here?" I asked to know one in particular. They began to fidget and their breathing was almost labored. Were they afraid?

"Please don't hurt us." A girl with short black hair pleaded.

"And what's your name?" I asked the girl kindly. She swallowed.

"Alice Cullen. And this is my mate Jasper, and the rest are my family. Please don't hurt us." She informed me with a shaky voice.

"So this is the famous Cullen family. I've heard a lot about you. I never thought you were the type to get scared. I'm guessing this is your first run in with an angry God." I said to them. The moonlight gave me just enough light to see that they were all very beautiful. One of them looked familiar somehow, though I don't know why. I ignored it.

"It is our first run in ever. I didn't even think they were real until a few days ago." one said nervously. He had messy bronze hair and looked almost handsome. But the velvety voice through the whole thing off for me.

"Oh they are very real. Better get used to that now that you've caught Ares attention. He'll never leave you alone now." I said and sighed. I began taking Alice's blindfold off but she jumped and gave a small "Oh my goodness! I am not going to hurt you! I didn't just piss off Ares for nothing you know. Well other than being in my territory but that's another story." I added and removed Alice's blind fold completely. Her eyes were bright gold as I imagined the rest of her family's were.

"Oh my. You're ...gorgeous!" she thought hard for the right word, but even that one didn't seem to fit for her. I laughed.

"Why thank you Alice." I said and moved to her mate, Jasper.

"So, Jasper is it?" I asked and took his blindfold off. He looked up at me and nodded.

"Yes ma'am." he said in a beautiful Texan accent.

"Well Jasper, it's nice to meet you." I said after realizing we were in the Confederate Army together. What can I say? I've been around a long time.

"And you are?" I asked the man next to Jasper who had short brown hair and was equally handsome.

"I am Carlisle. I'm the leader of this Coven." he said kindly and calmly. Obviously a doctor.

"It's nice to meet you Carlisle. And you are?" I asked the woman with long flowey brown hair sitting next to him.

"I am Esme, Carlisle's wife." She said kindly. She was a natural mother.

"Well it's nice to meet you Esme." I said with a smile and took the blindfold off the one with the velvety voice.

"Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you." he said slowly and still a bit nervous. I gave him a smile and moved to the girl next to him with long blond hair.

"And you are?" I asked slowly, seeing how much of a snob this girl really was.

"I am Rosalie Hale, and this is my husband." she let out in an 'I'm better than you' voice. I moved to take off her husbands blindfold but had some trouble with the knot.

"I'm Emmett Cullen." He said as I took his blindfold off slowly. There was a small goofy smile on his face, but it vanished when we saw each others faces.

"Emmett?" I asked stunned and took a couple steps back. The sun had started to rise, letting the reddening sky light up his face.

"Bleu? Bleu?" he asked then shouted quietly. He struggled against the chains but had no luck.

"No, No, No" I muttered and ran quickly back to Cobalt. I grabbed my sword which was point first in the sand and grabbed it before jumping onto Cobalt. "Yah!" I prodded my horse on to get as far as I could from him. I had to think. It was too much.

"Wait! Come back!" They all yelled at different times, screaming for me to come back and unchain them. I couldn't. At least not yet. The emotions that were filling me were too much. I wasn't safe around them. Not until I had control and time to think.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think! :)**


End file.
